Unabara
Unabara (海原) is a unique monstrosity within the current shinobi world. He is a hybrid, a unique blend of humanity and tailed beast. Originally from one of the islands in the Land of Water, he became a shinobi with the forced conscription from Kirigakure. He graduated from Kirigakure's academy after a few years and quickly entered the shinobi lifestyle. Early in his career, Unabara finds himself on the front lines, fighting against demons. This eventually led him to met Isobu as the latter was being attacked by some demons. Rushing to the tailed beast's aid, Unabara was mortally wounded in the exchange. It seemed turning back the demons had come at the cost of his life. However, Isobu had other plans. Moved by Unabara's selflessness, Isobu did what it could to save him. Saving his life with its own chakra, Unabara's life was saved as a result of his own essence "fusing" with a part of Isobu's. Unabara became very connected to Isobu. From there, Isobu nursed him back to health, teaching him how to control and utilize his powers. This resulted in the deep friendship and partnership between Unabara and Isobu. Unabara currently serves as a loose shinobi ally of Kirigakure and a companion of the Three-Tails. Background Property of Kirigakure Origin of the Shinobi Career Crossing Paths with Isobu Half Beast, Half Man Gaining Prestige Personality Unabara's world is governed by fear. Demons lurk around every corner, and the line between friend and foe has become disillusioned. Growing up in a world like this has deeply shaped Unabara. He finds sadness burdensome and a problem to be solved. One of his goals is to restore more happiness to the world. Besides his overarching life goals, Unabara has been regarded as a kind individual. He seeks to help strangers and prioritizes assisting the needy. Protecting those important to him is high on his priority list. This can be seen as he strives to protect the Three-Tails, the one that gave him a second chance at life. Having a near-death experience, Unabara has come to understand the shortness of life. While his life expectancy is much longer as a half-tailed beast, he has developed a mindset of efficiency. He strives to use his time wisely and urges others to do the same. He manages his time well and tries to act with a purpose. He engages in pointless activities from time to time, but he makes sure to not have his life consumed by them. Unaabara is also a reserved individual. He tends to keep his emotions in check, as a result of his shinobi training. This has been reinforced by the harsh reality he lives in. As a result of this, Unabara is typically seen as a serious person, who rarely jokes or laughs. This is an unfortunate byproduct of living in his world. His sense of humor has become rather lackluster. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Water Release Tailed Beast Techniques Coral Manipulation Poison Power Chakra Release Transformations Yarijutsu Chakra Prowess Synopsis Behind the Scenes *Unabara serves as a spiritual successor to Giyo, reflecting Chix's interest with the Three-Tails (and turtles in general). As a result, Unabara and Giyo share some similar moves (originally made for Giyo) so Chix could revisit some of his previous Three-Tails concepts. Trivia *Unabara's image source is the male part of Pisces from Fairy Tail. **His birthday also makes him a Pisces. He shares being a Pisces with the author. *Unabara's name refers to the sea and the deep. This is a reference to Unabara being from the Land of Water and Kirigakure. Category:Land of Water Resident Category:Kirigakure